Mrs. Calloway
'''Mrs. Calloway '''is the second-in-command of The League of Ed-venturers. Bio Mrs. Calloway was born a farm in Great Britain with some other fine mannered farmers. With her Mother and Grandmother. As Mrs. Calloway was soon 1 month old, her grandmother was diagnosed with an incurable sickness, and her left breaths, gave Calloway her hat to remember her by. Soon enough Calloway's mother and her owners moved to America where they came to a farm in Colorado. But soon, Calloway's mother died of old age. Knowing they couldn't afford to keep Calloway, her owners sold her to Patch of Heaven, where a kind women, Pearl Gesner took her in. then their farm was joined by another calf, named Grace. Years later, a show cow named Maggie joined the farm, at first the 2 didn't get along but soon became friends. But one day, when the she and 2 other cows, Calloway and Grace were at a county fare, a fierce storm caused them to get separated from Pearl and after joining miles for days, they then hitched a ride on a train to where knew where. When the train stopped, they found themselves at Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac. Where they intervened into a fight where the Eds were being harassed by the Kanker Sisters. Charging towards the 3, which in turn made the 3 turn tail and run away. After helping the Eds up, they befriended them. Where they would join in living an old Freighter their friends, Yakkity, Keo, and Lemony had found. As time went on, the cows were often standing by the Eds side, often helping them out of tough situations, even standing up for them when the others of the Cul-de-Sac sought to use violence on them. As Mrs. Calloway was now seen by the three as a caring Mother they long wished to have. As she was always there for them and taught them right from wrong. Then one day, a ship from the Republic was forced to land near their Cul-de-Sac, where Hippogriffa King Red Sea, his wife, Queen Novo, and daughter Skystar, and a small task force were trying to get to Canterlot, but they ship was damaged in the escape. As Red Sea, R3-X3, and Skystar went to find someone who could fix their ship's hyperdrive, they came to the Cul-de-Sac. Soon after meeting the eds, they were brought to the Freighter, where Mrs. Calloway greeted them politely, (recognizing their royal line). As Edd contacted some of their friends from the comms room, the cows explained to Red Sea about the Eds' life styles, that their schemes were only methods of getting money to purchase Jawbreakers, (which Skystar also had a small knack for). As Mrs. Calloway explains the Eds are not all in the green. As she explains about Eddy suffering Heartbreak. While Edd's parents are always away and the only communication between them is by sticky notes. While Ed, on the other hand is not the most intelligent but he has it worse. As his parents mistreat him, and never take his side on anything and his sister constantly bullies and enslaves him. As she then explains about the others in the Cul-de-Sac, such as Kevin being a huge rival with the Eds and a sadistic bully. As he always mistreats the Eds to no end. While Johnny, while not the brightest bulb is a idiotic nusince. Rolf is a bit crazy at times. Jimmy, while being fragile can create sadistic plans of vegence on the Eds. While Nazz, while sometimes being a little unsure of the Eds, is the only being who has enough kindness to them. But the worse thing ever, is the Kanker sisters. Personality Mrs. Calloway is one of the cows belonging to Pearl Gesner. She makes her home on the small farm, Little Patch of Heaven, and considers herself to be the leader of the farm animals. Because of this, she clashes with the headstrong Maggie, who had arrived on the farm after being sold by her former owner. She's generally very prim and proper, but can be temperamental. One running gag throughout the film is that she flies into a rage whenever she loses her hat (which is revealed in " " to have belong to her deceased Grandmother). Mrs. Calloway also care deeply for the Eds as if their were her own children, knowing that they needed a motherly figure to help them out. Then after joining the Republic, Calloway is always there to help others out when they need some advice and she also helps out some of the younger individuals when they are in a pickle. Physical Appearance Mrs. Calloway is a female Black and grey cow, who wears a purple hat with a teal stripe and flower. And has a pink muzzle. Then after moving to Hippogriffa Castle, Mrs. Calloway gained a small sliver of the magic Pearl, where when she enters the water, she magically transforms into a seacow. Where her hooves become fins, and her tail gains a huge fin. Skills and Abilities Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cows Category:Pets Category:Wise Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Deal Makers Category:Second-in-Command Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who Have their Rage Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Motherly Characters Category:The Eds' Backbone